


Fear

by Vixens_Shadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_Shadow/pseuds/Vixens_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime needs to know something and Jazz doesn't want to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Fear

“You’re scared.”

The statement caught him off-guard, Prowl’s quiet voice managing to convey his own resolution in the simple phrase all while calling Jazz’s insecurities out.

“Am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, Prowl, I’m not.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

He didn’t have an answer. Not one. And Prowl slagging well knew it.

“ ‘m not afraid…”

Prowl studied Jazz’s form for a long moment, watching the Porsche shift from foot to foot. Jazz was nervous, that much was certain, and understandably so.

“ ‘m terrified.”

Jazz soon found himself in very close quarters with the other black and white, feeling his already jittery systems kick it up a notch as Prowl leaned in close.

“Do you trust me?” Prowl asked, lips brushing Jazz’s audio as he spoke. Jazz, for his part, managed a small nod in return.

“Then -trust- me.”

“I do.” Jazz replied. “I -do-.” he repeated when Prowl gave him a skeptical look, “It’s just that…”

“Jazz. Relax. We’ve been over this a dozen times. It’s going to be fine.”

“Do we -have- to tell him?”

Prowl glance at the large, imposing doors behind them. He knew that Prime was just on the other side, waiting for them to arrive. He’d set up the meeting himself. Prowl could understand his partner’s reluctance. After all, it wasn’t everyday one was faced with having to tell one’s superior officer that there’d been a Bonding and that two other officers were involved. Namely them.

“Yes, we do. And you know we do.”

“What if he doesn’t approve?”

“It’s not a matter of him approving. It’s just a matter complying with the formalities of telling him.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Jazz. It took me far too long to get you and I’m not going to give this up because Prime may or may not approve. I don’t deal in ‘maybes’ and you know it.”

“You really think we got a good thing, don’t you?” Jazz asked, after studying the other mech for a moment.

“Of course. And I know you do too, despite this rather unusual show of public insecurity.”

The saboteur ducked his head sheepishly. It was true he didn’t usually wear his problems ‘on his sleeves’ as the humans would put it. And leave it to Prowl to call him out on it.

“You do know we had a cheering section, don’t you?”

“Indeed. Headed by the twins, last I heard. And, if I remember correctly, there’s a running bet on my attitude changing if I ‘got laid’. Shall I calculate the odds of that occurrence or shall we quit stalling?”

Jaw slack, optics wide behind the visor and frame completely frozen in utter shock, Jazz looked as if his body had gone into involuntary stasis lock at Prowl’s rather deadpan delivery. Prowl allowed himself a rather self-satisfied smirk. It wasn’t everyday he got the best of Jazz but slag if he didn’t enjoy it when it happened. The triumph was short lived, however, as the other mech overcame his initial shock, a cheesy grin blooming over his face plates as Prowl stepped back. 

“You know I love it when you talk dirty.”

“I’m sure.” Prowl replied, gently grasping the sabeteur by the elbow and guiding him towards Prime’s office. 

“You can tell me about it later.” he whispered, leaving the promise hanging and eliminating any remaining resistance from Jazz as the two signaled the chime for their Commander’s office.


End file.
